zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Part 1/Transcript
(Zak takes a necklace off a fish's mounted head, chuckling to himself. He rushes to leave, knocking over a surfboard on the way) Zak's father: Huh? What?! Oh, Zak. (notices the fish's mounted head) Oh no! Zak! Not the necklace! (He follows his son) Zak: Yeah! (He vlogs to his camera, while surfing) Hello, interweb surfers! Your pal Zak Storm is back with another awesome adventure! (He performs a trick) Yeah! The weatherman said to stay home but anybody who knows me knows I'm no homebody! If there's a wave, it's for me. A wicked whirlpool? I can cross it. Pressure? What's that?! (He chuckles, before performing another trick) Yeah! Zak's father: (He rushes out of the house) Zak, come back! It's too dangerous! It's...(He catches his breath once he gets to the shore of the ocean) Zak! Zak! Be careful! Get out of there! (heards a storm above him) Oh, Zak, no! Take off the necklace! The necklace! Zak: Dad? Aw man. I'm so busted! (He doesn't notice that the necklace is shining. Behind him, the storm clouds continue to grow, forming a skull shape in the thunderheads. He gasps before surfing through the waves) Huh? Whoa! Talent? Luck? Nah, it's just a little Storm family magic! Zak's father: Zak! The necklace! Take off the necklace! Zak: Your necklace? Don't worry I'll bring it back, it's just for good-luck! Plus it looks cool on camera! (He looks down to see the necklace shining again) But it never shines this bright. It must be a sign! (Suddenly a massive wave rises in front of him) Whoa! Gnarly tube! Zak's father: Don't go in! No, no! (His son screams as he is sucked inside) Zak! Zak! Zak: Whoa! Concentrate. Just surf. Keep your balance. As long as you make it to the other side, everything's cool. (A sudden beam of light shines on the necklace) Huh? (He then screams as the light then pulls him off-balance and send himself and his surfboard to the other side) Zak: As you can tell, obvs, I survive in one piece! Oh yeah! (He realizes something is a miss) Where'd the beach go? I musta gone mega far! (He notices a wyvern is charging towards him) Whoa! Dad? Dad! (A kraken appears and eats the wyvern. The waves launch Zak and his surfboard backwards) Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. Still in bed and safe and... (The necklace shines again. In the distance, a ship with a skull face as a figurehead reacts to the glowing light. Zak grunts) Shut up necklace! You're supposed to be good luck not... (Zak turns around and sees that the kraken is opening its mouth to eat him. He screams before starting to paddle away on his surfboard) Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! (He didn't notice that the necklace is shining once again. In the distance, the ship senses the necklace being in trouble and makes its way to Zak) Skullivar: Golden Bones. I sense a presence. Something ancient awaking in the vastness of the Beru Sea. Golden Bones: We'll scour every league of ocean, Master Skullivar. Skullivar: Do so Bones. There have been murmurs of a return of... Whatever is out there, bring it to me. (Golden Bones left and boards The Demoniac, heading to the Sea of Beru) Zak: I gotta get out of the water! I gotta go home! (He notices the ship) Hey, a boat! Help! Hey, help! (The ship goes underwater. Behind Zak, the kraken uses its tentacle and launches both him and his surfboard into the air. He lands on top of his surfboard) Whoa! (He tries to surf away from the kraken's mouth. The ship arises just in time, arms and legs extended, and slashes at the kraken, sending it below the sea. It then catches Zak –who was thrown into the air from the kraken's impact– and is put on the ship's deck. The ship lands, returning to its dormant state) Okay, brain. This has been a fun nightmare and all, but we're done. Like for good! Like I never want to sleep again! (Behind him, a poltergeist is spying on him from one of the ship's sails) Clovis: I don't know. He's small. Zak: (startles) Who's there? (He turns around to look) Clovis: (He pops up next to Zak, causing him to scream again) Maybe we should throw him back! Ha! (He chuckles before he disappears only to appear again behind Zak; continuing to scare him) Sorry! Kidding! Sometimes I have a hard time with proper joke-a-fying. (flies up) All this time floating. Alone. Without anyone else. Please be my friend. Zak: Are-are you a ghost? (He pokes him and his finger goes through the poltergeist's nose) Clovis: You mean dead? Me? No! It's just that I don't know where my body is. I lost it somewhere between here and there. (He flies to the ship's steering wheel) Lack of concentration, really. I'm a little "hairy" brained. (He teleports next to Zak again) I've been hiding on the Chaos ever since. And from what I've seen: he might like you even more than I do! Zak: Who's he? Uh. You mean the boat? Clovis: Of course! The Chaos! He doesn't like most people but he rescued you from the kraken on purpose! There must be something special about you. (singsongs) You're special, you're special. (chuckles) We're gonna have a blast! I've been waiting ages for a buddy to come along! Did you bring toys? (He holds up a jar, completely grossing Zak out) Do you want to my ghost toenail collection? We are gonna have so much fun! I can tell you're a winner. Zak: (He looks up and notices the skull figurehead above him before looking at the necklace, which is shining again) What's happening? Why's it doing this? I'm not dreaming, am I? (Clovis touches him, causing him to gross out again) Ow! Clovis: Nope. Zak: (He takes off the necklace and looks at the skull figurehead again) This is pretty weird, isn't it? Clovis: Cool, it's kinda like music! (gasps) I bet you're an awesome music maker. (They both hear a gunshot a few miles away) Watch out! (They both duck down from the three fireballs) Zak: (notices the Demoniac) Hey! Hey! Don't shoot! I need help! Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac) Ancient indeed! Skullivar was right! The Eye of Beru! at last! All hands deport! Get ready to attack! Skeleton Captain: At your command, Golden Bones! Zak: (He sees that the Demoniac is coming towards the Chaos) What. Kind. Of. Boat. Is. this?! Hey, ghost, where are you?! Clovis: (appears next to Zak) My name's Clovis, by the way. And I am not a ghost, except when I call myself a ghost because it's easier than ectoplasmic specter of awesome! (gasps and hides) Zak: Huh? (He leaps out of the way as Golden Bones almost strikes him with his hook, causing him to scream again) Heeellp! Golden Bones: With pleasure, young man. But first, I'm going to help remove that trinket from your neck. (He strikes with his hook again, but Zak dodges it, screaming as he flees to the bow. Golden Bones chuckles) I love it when they run. Zak: What do you want?! Golden Bones: Me? Nothing at all. My master does the wanting! And he wants absolutely everything! Zak: (He gets to the plank) Sorry, mister skeleton guy. I just want to go home! If I give you the necklace, will you...? (The necklace shines again, causing the plank under him to activate and fly away from the ship and into the sky) Whoa! (He starts surfing on the flying plank) Golden Bones: Are you making fun of me, you miserable sea snail? Zak: No, I didn't do anything! I didn't even move! Golden Bones: In the name of Lord Skullivar, Master of the Seven Seas. Slice up that slippery eel and bring me that gem! (The skeleton soldiers start firing at Zak) Zak: (He dodges the pistols) You know what? Enough! I don't know what's going on here, but I know when it's time to run and when it's time to fight! (He knocks out the soldiers before surfing back up through the sky. But the plank loses its power, leaving him to scream as he begins to fall back down. The Chaos lowers his sail to let him land safely back on the deck and the plank goes back to its original place on the bow) Did you do that, Clovis? Clovis: No. It's the Chaos! Golden Bones: Incompetent fools! (Clovis hides) Get him! Zak: (He immediately tries to flee as more skeleton soldiers arrive, but falls to the ground by Golden Bones's hook) Huh? Golden Bones: I'll show you how it's done! There is no escape, boy! Look around! (He picks up Zak with his hook) Zak: Whoa! Golden Bones: You faces Golden Bones, the most feared blade of the Seven Seas. (shakes Zak) Zak: Hey! Let me go! I didn't do anything! Golden Bones: And you never will. (He reaches his hook to the open water) Normally, I would feed you to the sharks! But Master Skullivar's interested in you! The Scourge of the Seven Seas, the devour of dreams. He wants to know where you found this. (He shows Zak the Eye of Beru) Zak: It's just a good luck charm. But Mr. Golden Bones, sir. I'll be happy to tell your boss everything you want. If you untie me! (He tries to kick Golden Bones) Golden Bones: Ha! You have a salty spirit, boy. I'll give you that. (He tosses Zak out of his hook) Zak: (He sees that Golden Bones has the necklace) Hey! Golden Bones: Nothing ever gets between Skullivar and his desires. Especially when what he desires is as powerful as one of the mythic Eye of the Seven Seas. (the symbol from the necklace stops glowing and so does the skull figurehead) Golden Bones: You'll wait here like a good boy. (He closes the door) Zak: No, wait. Take the necklace, fine! I'm done with skeletons and monsters. Just let me go! I want to go home. Golden Bones: (He locks the door) Ah, the Eye of Beru. How long has Skullivar been searching for you? (Zak tries to open the door, but it doesn't budge. Clovis spins the captain's seat around to reveal himself) Clovis: You really don't have a single clue rattling inside of your solid head, do you? (He snaps his finger to open the windows of the room) Zak: Whoa! Clovis: (He gets off the chair and floats towards Zak) Let me guess. First day in the Triangle, right? Zak: The Triangle? Clovis: Duh, the Bermuda Triangle. Zak: Get out. Clovis: Nothing gets out. That sort of the Triangle's thing. (sighs) We have a lot to go over. Zak: Oh. Golden Bones: Where did the boy find the Eye of Beru? We've been searching for it all these years! Skeleton Captain: Let me talk to him. Golden Bones: No, I'll handle it myself. Bring him to the Demoniac! (The skeleton soldiers are about to go to the Chaos, but the ship moves to avoid getting them on board) There is another one hiding somewhere! Search this old tub! Clovis: You heard stories, right? Whenever you're from, everyone knows that if something's lost at sea, in the air or on Earth it ends up here, in the Bermuda Triangle! Every weirdo freakish crazy mate or missus you meet in here fell into the Triangle and can't get out. So welcome to the club, friend. Zak: That's impossible. The Bermuda Triangle is just a legend. Clovis: At first, everyone said, "that impossible", it doesn't "exist" and then they see sea monsters, talking skeletons, and hello? Incredibly handsome and jaunty ghosts. Then slowly. They believe. Right now you're in one of the Triangles' seven magical seas. The Sea of Beru, to be precise-icle. You need a vortex to go to the Sea of Blazz or Aeria. Zak: A vortex? Like, a portal in video games? Isn't there one to take me home? Clovis: Oh, I tried to get out of here plenty of times before I lost my body. But no go. The Triangle's sticky. There is an old legend whispered in dark corners that someone, someday will "reunite the Seven Seas and command them". Only then will the Triangle open again. Zak: Huh? Clovis: I actually I creep myself out there a little bit. Zak: Who commands the Seven Seas? Clovis: No one. Not yet anyway. Maybe you? Zak: Me? I'm nobody. I'm just Zak Storm, surf rat and internet wanna be. And I just wanna go home. (He walks to the door) Clovis: Oh, don't we all? (He hears a knock) What? What're you doing? Zak: First I gotta get out of here. (He grunts as he tries to open the door again) Wait, you can get out. But you don't have a weapon! Clovis: If you're looking to give Golden Bones a headache. I don't need a weapon. Skeleton Soldier: We've finished searching the vessel, Golden Bones. There's just a kid. Golden Bones: That's impossible! Clovis: Fart attack! (He farts green fog at Bones) Golden Bones: (coughs) Feel my blade, foul ghoul! Clovis: Good luck with that, slow-poke! (hovers away from Golden Bones and in front of the door) Correction. Numb skull! (He makes Golden Bones accidentally unlock the Captain's Quarter door when trying to strike him. He then farts another fog at Golden Bones) Zak: (from the Captain's Quarter) Way to go, Clovis! (He opens to the door to get out, only to smell ghost stench) Huh! Gross! Blast from the past! Clovis: (gets capture by Golden Bones's hook) That's not how this ghost thing works! How'd you grab me when I don't want to be grabbed?! (Behind them, Zak picks up a skeleton head) Golden Bones: You're not the only one who's gone to the other side. Clovis: Not fair! Zak: Hey ya bag o' bones! Let's trade! (He throws the skeleton head at Golden Bones) (Clovis takes off the necklace from Golden Bones and tosses it to Zak. Zak catches it, but the skeleton army re-assembles themselves) Skeleton Soldier: For Skullivar! (Zak avoids their swings and hops up onto one of the Chaos' sails so he can climb up) Zak: (The necklace shines again once he sees the skull figurehead up ahead) Okay, necklace! You obviously want me to take this thing, so. (He makes it to the top and picks up the skull figurehead. He shakes it when it doesn't shine like the necklace) I was expecting something to happen. Calabrass: Yeah! (He laughs as the necklace is pulled from Zak's hand and the Eye of Beru is set in the skull's cross guard) Yum-yum! (The cross guard spins around and the skull's eyes glow blindingly green. Zak screams as a sword appears from the skull's cross guard) Golden Bones: It's, it's the Great Key! (to the skeleton army) I told you to search this wreck! Zak: The Great Key? Calabrass: Arr, call me Calabrass, matey! Are ya gonna just stand there with your mouth gaping like a landlubber or are ya gonna give me a hoist? What's yer moniker, kid? Zak: Zak. Zak Storm. Calabrass: A powerful name. Get us out of this here mess, Mr. Storm! Zak: (He sees Golden Bones and his army are climbing up the sails) I don't know how this mess have got so... messy. Calabrass: And it's about to get messier... for them. Turn the ring and invoke the power of the Seven Seas! Zak: That's sound really cool, but, like, I didn't take "magical swords" in school. Calabrass: Ask me to give you the Eye of Blazz, matey! Zak: Do I really have to say it out loud? Calabrass: Well, would ye rather walk the plank?! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak:' Um, give me the Eye of Blazz? (Zak and Calabrass gain fire abilities) Zak: This. Is. Way. Too. Freaky. What's happening to me? Calabrass: Confound it, what did ye mean what's happening to ye? You have magic armour and a talking sword, laddie. Do I have to hold your hand? (controls Zak's hand) Now fight! Golden Bones: Now, lose! (swings his hook, but Zak ducks down) I'm going to take your sword now, and your arm with it! (Calabrass makes Zak moves his arm to stop Golden Bones from striking him) Zak: How'd you do that? Calabrass: Keep a good grip on Calabrass and I'll teach you everything a great mate needs to know. Zak: I'm doing it! Calabrass: I'm doing it! You just hold on tight, that's all. (makes Zak defend himself from Golden Bones) Turn! Zak: It's not that hard, actually. Calabrass: Don't fight me! Fight him! Golden Bones: Only a coward hides behind others. Zak: It's like surfing, keep your balance and react super fast! I know how to do that at least. Clovis: (appears between Golden Bones and Zak) Can I fight too? I love scufflies and brawly-brawls. Golden Bones: Blasted idiot! (flings Clovis to his soldiers) Catch him! Clovis: You're mean and ugly! (Clovis pulls out a ball and chain and knocks the soldiers apart. However more soldiers are aboard, leaving him to release another gas attack) Zak: Good job, Clovis. (smells Clovis's fart again) Ooh! Yuck! Maybe not. (coughs) Calabrass: You know what goes well with gas? Fire! Zak: (unleashes a fire attack on the reinforcements, causing an explosion on the Chaos) Exploding stinkballs. Nice. Clovis: Really? Cool! Friends! Golden Bones: (knocks Calabrass out of Zak's hand, making both of them detransform) And so ends your moment of glory. Zak: Oh yeah? Check this! (tries to levitate Calabrass, but he doesn't move) Hey, Calabrass! Jump into my hand! (to himself) Works in the movies. (The Chaos tilts the sail, unbalancing Golden Bones. Zak slides off, grabs Calabrass, and jumps onto the other sail) Whoa! Calabrass: Not so spineless afterall. (Zak avoids the skeleton soldiers' bullets) '[ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain fire abilities again) (Zak jumps down to the Demoniac and unleashes another fire attack and makse the soldiers fall into pieces again) Calabrass: Yarr, a fast and fiery study! Clovis: Nice work, Captain! Zak: "Captain"? Let's start with "not dead friend". Golden Bones: (from the Chaos) That's enough! The Eyes of the Seven Seas belong to Skullivar and by the marrow of my bones, I will have them! Zak: (opens to attack Golden Bones, but suddenly detransforms with Calabrass) Hey, I didn't drop you! Light up! Calabrass: (sighs) Sorry, lad. Haven't crossed swords in ages. Arrr, and I'm washed out! Zak: "Washed out"? Clovis: Too busted up to do any busting. Zak: Thanks for the translation. (Golden Bones gets aboard the Demoniac) Calabrass: There's no shame in making a tactical retreat, laddie! Zak: (about to fall, but the plank arrive just in time) Oh yeah! Golden Bones: Enough! We'll sink these rebels and fish up that blasted sword! Zak: (lands on the bow of the Chaos and is about to steer the ship away) Move it, you old crate! Clovis, how does this thing work? (The steering wheel moves on its own, making him fall) Ow! Clovis: He's a bit moody, but shh, don't tell him that! Zak: Okay, got it. Mr. Chaos, would you please blast that crazy skeleton to bits? Please? (The Chaos responds to what Zak said. It turns around and opens its mouth, revealing a canon, and fires at the Demoniac) Oh yeah! (high-fives Clovis as the Chaos sails away) Wow! So this boat really is alive then? Clovis: In the Triangle, everything is possible, Cap'n. Zak: "Captain"? Hmm. Let's make a deal. I have to go home. And you, you have to find your body. Why don't we team up? Calabrass: If you want my opinion... Zak: No one's asking you! (to Clovis) Well? Whaddaya say? Clovis: Um, I don't think anyone ever manage to escape the Triangle, no one even knows where the bolts are to get out of this bizarre-o world, and you don't know beans about boats or swords or... Zak: Clovis? Clovis: I'm with you all the way. But you better ask him too. Zak: Okay. Hey, Chaos, do you think maybe I could...um, be your captain? You know, just a trial run? To see how it's goes. Calabrass: Like a boat can decide anything! (The Chaos responds with a squeaking sound and lights up the jets on the aft of the ship) Zak: I'll take that as a yes. Skullivar: To say that I'm disappointed would be grossly understating, Bones. Golden Bones: Yes, Master. But as I said, the kid –the villain– has power that we've never encountered before! Skullivar: Those are the powers of the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas! Powers that belong to me! Golden Bones: I'll find the villain, the sword, and... Skullivar: Stop whining and get after him. Before the kid who beat you realizes what he has. Golden Bones: Yes, Master. (walks away) Zak: No, no, no! It can't be! Um, is there an outlet that I can use to charge my phone? Calabrass: Your phone? What's with all yer gibberish? You've got a funny way of speaking, sea snail. Zak: Okay, Calabrass. Now what? Calabrass: Yer asking me? Yer the one playing Cap'n. Zak: Like my father said, a Captain have to make a right decision for his crew. (to the Chaos) So, straight ahead! And make it snappy! (The Chaos doesn't move.) Zak: Please? (The Chaos moves.) Calabrass: Talk about a captain. Zak: I'm working on it. Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts